


Scarves

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: 25 Days of Sterekmas [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Scarves, Winter Festival, writer!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is always forgetting his winter clothes at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarves

Winters in Northern California are always ridiculously cold with a side of ice sans snow. The town of Beacon Hills has particularly harsh winters, especially when the wind starts to pick up so the cold days ended up being even colder. Most citizens in the town make sure to grab their heaviest winter wear before going out to brave the cold, but one Stiles Stilinski always seems to forget something in his rush to get out the door.

When he was younger it wasn’t that much of a problem, his mom would always make sure to leave everything out for him the night before. Claudia Stilinski was well aware that her son was easily distracted so even in high school she made sure to leave his clothes out for him. Once Stiles went off to college, winter wasn’t really an issue anymore since he went to the University of Texas. Their version of winter was so different from what Stiles was used to that he didn’t need more than a winter’s coat most days.

After Stiles received his Bachelor of Arts in English and a minor in Classics, Stiles spent his first winter back in Northern California forgetting his gloves every other day. The next winter Stiles got smart and kept an extra pair of gloves in the glove compartment of his old, beat up Jeep but kept forgetting to grab his beanie. Now Stiles makes sure to keep an extra beanie in his coat pocket and an extra pair of gloves in his Jeep to avoid forgetting the two items.

Stiles was sure that this winter he wouldn’t have the same problem he had had the last two winters back in Beacon Hills. He was tired of his friends making fun of him for forgetting and his mom joking about going over to his house in the mornings so she could make sure he’s properly dressed for the day. This year things would be different. This year Stiles would prove that his head wasn’t always in the clouds (something that helped him as a writer but not as a human being who can easily get sick) and that he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself.

Of course, Stiles forgot to bring his scarf the day of the winter festival and all of his friends and family would see him wearing his jacket zipped up as far as it would go because he forgot it his stupid scarf.

* * *

 

Stiles gripped his steering wheel tightly in his hands and banged his head against the top of it until he could feel a bruise starting to form. “You have got to be kidding me.”

The young man let out a loud sigh and considered turning his car back on and going home before deciding against it. His mom was expecting him to be at the Sheriff Department’s booth in twenty minutes so there wasn’t time to go back home. Maybe one of the booths would have scarves for sale. His old ones were getting kind of ratty. His mom would believe him if he said he had gone out to buy a few new ones. Right?

Stiles heaved himself out of his Jeep and hurried along the sidewalk until he reached the long strip of recently setup booths. The first few he walked past were only selling food related items while the next couple seemed to be games of some kind. Stiles was about to give up any hope of finding a scarf when a small booth crammed in between the Beacon Hills Fire Department and Aunty M’s caught his attention.

“Oh, thank god. How much for a scarf?”

The man behind the counter scowled. “Three dollars.”

“That’s it? Aren’t they handmade?”

“Yes.”

“To which question?”

“Both.”

“Normally people charge more for something that’s handmade. Not that I should really be complaining because cheap is cheap and it’s a nice scarf. Did you make them yourself or-”

“No.”

“Then who-”

“It’s three dollars.”

“Derek would you please smile for once? You’re going to scare away all of our customers.” The woman smiled kindly at Stiles. “I apologize for my son’s behaviour. I swear sometimes I think he’s been raised by wolves.”

“It’s fine. I should really get going. I’m supposed to be helping with the Sheriff Department’s booth. My mom will have my head if I’m even a second late.”

“Well in that case you should take this one as well. No need to pay for it.”

“But-”

“Just tell Claudia to stop by our booth at some point today.”

“Yes ma’am.” Stiles slipped a ten dollar bill between the two ones he handed the woman and smiled as he took the two scarves from her hands. “I’ll be sure to tell her to stop by.”

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you don’t remember Talia.”

Stiles looked up from the plates he had been reorganizing to see his mom holding out a Styrofoam cup full of hot chocolate. “What?”

“Talia Hale? The woman who sold you these scarves this morning? She babysat you a few times when you were younger. You used to follow her son around their house and ask him to read you stories or play with you. I think her youngest is your age.”

“You mean Cora?”

“That’s the one.”

“I never really knew Cora that well. We never had the same classes and after freshmen year she went off to school in Colombia or something like that.”

“What about Derek?”

“Who?”

“Her son. The one you used to think hung the moon. According to Talia, he was being quite rude to you this morning.”

“That was Derek? He grew up hot. The last time I remember seeing him he was kind of awkward. No wonder I didn’t recognize him. When did he become such a Sourwolf?”

“Talia mentioned he went through a tough time while in college. You should try to be friends with him.”

“I should try to be friends with him?” Stiles stared at his mom like she had grown another head. “We’re not exactly in grade school anymore? I can’t just walk up to him and say ‘Hi! I’m Stiles. Would you like to be my friend?’ That would be weird.”

“He just moved back to Beacon Hills. He could use someone around his age to talk to who he’s not related to.”

“That may be true but I highly doubt he wants that person to be me. He made it pretty obvious this morning that he doesn’t like me.”

“You’ll just have to get him to change his mind about that! You can be a lovely person when you want to be.”

Stiles spluttered and had to cover his mouth so his hot chocolate didn’t end up all over the baked goods sitting in front of him. “What is that supposed to mean? I didn’t even say anything rude! All I did was ask a few questions and he kept cutting me off.”

“Will you at least try?”

“Try to do what? Make a fool out of myself by trying to talk to someone who doesn’t want to talk to me?”

“You won’t make a fool out of yourself. Just keep the conversation away from male circumcision and don’t ask him why he’s so grouchy.”

“I may be tactless but I do have some tact.”

Claudia laughed at her son and ruffled his hair fondly. “Can you try for me? Talia is an old friend of mine and I hate to see her worry.”

“Fine but if you find my body in a ditch somewhere you know who to arrest.”

“Don’t be so dramatic Stiles. I honestly have no idea where you got that from.”

“Coming from The Drama Queen herself.”

“Get back to work.”

“Yes my Queen.”

* * *

 

Stiles was completely exhausted after a long day of selling baked goods to the people of Beacon Hills with a smile on his face. Each of his friends had stopped by at some point during the day to talk to him but none of them stayed for long and his mom had left early in the afternoon. Stiles isn’t even sure how he got roped into manning the booth all day. All Stiles does know is that he wants nothing more than to go home and sleep in tomorrow until noon.

“Are you still open?”

Stiles looked up curiously and was surprised to see Derek Hale standing at his booth. “I was just packing up the last of it but you can take whatever you want. I’m sure my mom’s already made more for tomorrow and will tell me to either keep all of this or take it to the station so the deputies can eat it.”

Derek picked up a cookie from a small stack Stiles was about to box up. “I’m sorry. About earlier I mean.”

“It’s alright. I’m kind of used to people treating me like that. Most people don’t seem to appreciate my rambling. They find it annoying.”

“That doesn’t mean they have the right to be rude to you.”

“I’m aware. I’ve just learned to not let it get to me. Those who mind don't matter, and those who matter don't mind.”

“Dr. Seuss?”

“Actually I think it was Bernard M. Baruch.”

“English major, right.”

“How did you… My mother talked your mother. Typical. She likes to brag about the English thing, which I don’t really understand because plenty of people get a degree in English.”

“Maybe it’s because you’ve written a best-selling novel?”

Stiles yelped and dropped the box he had been holding right on his toe. “Mother fudgier! You can’t just drop a bomb like that!”

“You didn’t know you have a best-selling novel?”

“No, of course I know that. Most people I know don’t know that! I try to keep it kind of on the down low. My mom knows that! I’m going to have to have a talk with her later about keeping her mouth shut.”

“She didn’t tell me.”

“I mean I made it very clear that she wasn’t- Wait what?”

“She didn’t tell me. I recognized you from the cover. You look different without the glasses.”

“That’s kind of why I wore them.” Stiles bite his lip nervously and stooped down to pick up the box he had dropped just so he had something to do. “So… I should probably get going. It’s been kind of a long day.”

“Right.”

“I guess I’ll see you around?”

“Sure.”

Stiles picked up the boxes and gave Derek a strange head tilt thing that Stiles was sure made him look like he was having a seizure. Blood started to rush to Stiles’s cheeks as he started to walk away from Derek as fast as humanly possible without breaking out into a run. He quickly placed the boxes into the backseat and tried to scramble into the driver’s seat without making a complete fool out of himself. Stiles had just gotten his seatbelt buckled when a knocked on his window made him scream and fumble for a non-existent weapon. Derek raised his eyebrows at Stiles and motioned for him to roll down the window.

“Derek? Can I help you?”

“You forgot your scarf.”

Stiles stared at the bright red scarf in Derek’s hand for several seconds before reaching out a shaking hand to take it from him. “Thanks. I should probably stop forgetting things. I mean that’s why I had to buy this in the first place.”

“Right.”

“Well-”

“Do you want to go out sometime?”

“What?”

“Do you want to go out sometime?”

“Like on a date?”

“Yes, like on a date.”

“But… But I…” Stiles moved his eyes to the scarf in his hand so he wouldn’t have to look at Derek. “I thought you didn’t even like me. After this morning I mean.”

“You kind of caught me off guard and I lashed out.”

“How did I catch you off guard? I didn’t sneak up on you. You watched me walk up to the booth.”

“Not like that. Some things have happened recently and you’re attractive-”

“I’m attractive? Have you looked in a mirror recently?”

“Stiles.”

“Sorry, sorry. You were saying something about a date and I never answered. Yes. I would love to go on a date with you. If it’s something outside you might need to bring an extra scarf because I’ll probably forget mine.”

“I think I can do that.”

When Derek picks up Stiles for their date, Stiles has forgotten his scarf but that doesn’t matter because Derek has one waiting for him in the backseat. Just like he promised.


End file.
